A Stranger in Nottingham
by Jack McAlpin
Summary: This is a story of Sherwood and Nottingham long after the adventures of Robin Hood.


(((**Jack**-Ok, here we go! My first fanfic! This story is based on the True story of Robin Hood, not that whimsical farce that Disney concocted. Anyway, this story takes place many years after the adventures of Robin Hood, in fact most of the merry men of the greenwood are already dead, but so is the evil '_King_' John and most of the lesser antagonists. Our scene begins one late autumn morning in Sherwood Forrest as a lone rider ambles along the dappled path. What lies in store for this 'Stranger in Nottingham'?)))

[[[**Disclaimer**- As a dirt poor private, I own almost nothing let alone the rights to any of the people mentioned here. I'm still not certain whether Robin Hood or the rest are historical figures or fictional ones, so any characters or events written here are completely fictional despite any similarities to actual historical figures. Ok, I think that wraps it up. On with the show!]]]

* * *

It was the beginning of a new day and as the dawn rose, she reached out her arms through the sparse branches and caressed the cheeks of a lone traveler with her warming fingers of light. He was dressed quite richly but not quite warmly enough, and the dawning warmth did little to drive the chill from his bones. His breath came in great clouds and already the telltale signs of frost were showing on the bushes that bordered the well-trodden road. His mount bucked slightly and snorted, sending its own white clouds into the still air.  
  
"Ho there, Robin! Do you sense a wandering spirit about?" He chuckled warmly to himself and to his horse. "Yes indeed! Do you sense, perhaps, that the ghost of your namesake, Robin Hood, has graced us with his presence?"  
  
At this he laughed aloud and his mirth echoed about Sherwood Forest, startling a small herd of deer, which bounded away through the underbrush. "Nay, good Robin of Locksley, do not flit about here but return to your slumber. Though Richard Cæur de Lion is gone, so is his brother, and my father, '_King_' John the royal traitor. I swear by oath, as my name is King Henry III, I will rule like my uncle, and not like my father!" At this, he renewed his oath that he had taken at the grave of Robert Fitzooth, better known as Robin Hood, the chivalrous outlaw of Sherwood. This whole journey had been a pilgrimage to the burial site of, to his mind; the most courageous and honorable man next to his own uncle, King Richard the Lion Hearted. He had heard many a tale of adventure at the knee of an elderly servant named Much who claimed to have been one of Robin Hood's merry men. He had told many a story about Robin Hood, and Little John, and Friar Tuck, and Maid Marian, and Will Scarlet, and others he failed to remember.  
  
As all this was weighing so heavily on his mind, he failed to notice the vibrations in the bushes. Nor did he heed the grainy whispering until it was too late. Half a dozen highwaymen leaped out in ambush and subdued him ere he could draw his sword.  
  
He was bound hand and foot, and they rummaged him for valuables, finding a very well laden purse. "You Norman scum 're pretty cocky, waltzing through here with all this gold and not even an escort!" One of the thieves searched through his saddlebags. "Look 'ere, Jack, this bloke 'as the King's seal on 'im." 'Jack' a tall, sinewy man with ominous, unsmiling eyes that smoldered in their sockets, like pieces of anthracite burning with black fire; walked over to the captive and addressed him harshly. "You, who are you, and by what means are you carrying the King's seal?"  
  
Henry knew that if he divulged his true identity that things would go bad for him. Thinking quickly, he answered his captor, "I am...Sir George of Legh, the gold in that purse is all that I own. I was on my way to pay back a debt to the Abbot of St. Mary's. if I do not pay him back those four hundred pounds he will take my house and lands and leave me and my family out in the cold..."  
  
At this Jack burst into a spasm of eerie laughter, like that of a man who is unassociated with the jovial side of life. "You fool, do I look like Robin Hood to you? You think that you can tell us a sad story and we will release you with your gold and help you on your way. If you do you are gravely mistaken. We rob from the rich to make ourselves rich, and for no other reason. You had better count yourself lucky that I am even considering sparing your life, but rest assured you will be paying for it in full." The other thief (the one who found the seal), scoffed at the leader. "Come on, Jack, you know bloody well we only rob them, why I'll kiss that horse if you even once killed a man!" Jack smirked at him and then down at his prisoner, "All right, all right; so, why do you have the royal seal in your pack?"  
  
"Uh, I found it at the last archery shoot that was held in Nottingham, the one that was held last year, I heard that King Henry was going to be in the area and decided to bring it to him."  
  
"Makes sense to me, Jack," the third bandit said. "Fine, fine, lets get on with it." Jack interrupted impatiently, "the sooner we get this done with, the less of a risk we have of being caught." They stripped him of his fine clothing, threw him in the dirt and rubbed mud in his beard and hair, and left him some rags for clothing. As they rode away, leading Robin behind, one of them shouted back at the once regal, now wretched traveler. "Go ahead a mile or so and you'll get to Nottingham, you can tell them what happened till you pass out and see if any one believes you!" and with that they disappeared into the greenwood. . .


End file.
